Dolor de metal
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Y el mundo se puso en la contra de ambos. El tiempo se acababa. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Faltaba poco y eso Jeremi lo sabía. Sólo le quedaba disfrutar sus últimos días con aquella pollita que tanto amaba. Por el otro lado, Lynda Murtons sabía cómo salvar a uno de los dos. Pero, sólo se podía salvar uno. Se debía elegir entonces. [Jeremi F./Amber/OC x Chica] [Freddy F. x Lynda M./OC]
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Bueno, este es un regalo para MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN por su muy buen trabajo en su fic del cual me volví fan. ¡Amo su fanfic con toda mi alma! Me decidí en hacerle un Jeremi/OC x Chica para él. Ojalá te guste y lamento que no sea demasiado largo, ¡enserio, perdón! Bueno, no les dejo con más suspenso y comienzo.

Será de unos 5, 6 a 7 capítulos.

**Summary: **Dolía demasiado. Jeremi sabía muchas cosas, pero no se había esperado que de verdad estar junto a ella dolería demasiado. Ganarse el corazón e Chica costaba más de lo que esperaba.

**Pareja: **[Jeremi/OC x Chica] [Robots-Humanizados] [Ligero Freddy F. x Lynda M. /OC]

**Tipo de Fic: **MultiChapter.

**Género: **Romance/Horror

**Advertencia: **Violencia, sangre, ligero OoC, OC insert, robofilia, y otras cosas más. Medio AU –Debido a que Lynda se supone que es la hija de la víctima de la mordida y ahora en esta historia es su hermana-.

**Notas: **Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño. Las versiones humanas de los animatrónicos les pertenecen a BlasticHeart en Deviantart. Jeremi es de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN. Lynda Murtons es la única de mi pertenencia.

**PD:** Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido de este fic considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

Jeremi sabía muchas cosas, sí.

Una de ellas era que estaba enamorado. Pero, si alguien llegara a preguntarle quién era, jamás conseguirías la respuesta.

Quizás era porque estaba enamorado de una persona… no viva.

La conoció de casualidad el mismo día de la mordida del 87, y quedó cautivado por la belleza de la hermosa chica. Rubia, de orbes púrpura, y de un cuerpo para morirse. Sabía que ella no era un ser humano y que quizás no tenía sentimientos pero aun así quedó encandilado por su sonrisa, su mirada amable y la dulzura con la que atendía a los clientes.

Cuando Foxy hirió a la víctima, la chica tuvo que sacar a los clientes. Y a través de sus ojos, él vio el dolor en la chica animatrónica. No uno físico, sino emocional. Y decidió que, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. Incluso si tenía que hacerse uno de ellos.

Haría lo que fuera.

El dolor en sus ojos le había dicho musas cosas. Él estaba seguro de eso, totalmente.

Años después, cuando se volvió mayor de edad, pidió el empleo como guardia nocturno. Ya había una guardia del turno nocturno, la hermana menor de la víctima de la mordida del 87, Lynda Murtons que le aceptó como compañero, compartiendo ambos las ganancias a la mitad. Quizás el salario era bajo por gastar su vida, pero ambos lo hacían por diferentes razones.

Ahí él la vio de nuevo, con un aura asesina y cruel. Creyó que esa chica había cambiado, que ya no era la misma con esa mirada llena de dolor, esa mirada que pedía ayuda. Lo pensó, eso lo pensó. Pero, cuando Lynda le cerró la puerta cuando intentaba ingresar miró esa misma mirada llena de dolor.

Quiso dejarla entrar, enserio quiso. Lynda tuvo que enseñarle a golpes que ella no era la misma que en el día, que se mataría a ambos cuando entrara. Él entendió, al ver los orbes chocolate de la castaña supo que ella sufría lo mismo que él cuando de Freddy Fazbear se trataba. Ambos sufrían muy en el fondo.

La quinta noche llegó, sí. Difícil, dura. Foxy acosaba la entrada cada segundo y la estadía de Bonnie en la puerta era cada vez más y más larga. Chica también hacía lo mismo que el conejo y Freddy Fazbear reía con esa voz tétrica, anunciando el final del viaje.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

La electricidad se fue y ambos humanos se abrazaron, totalmente asustados.

—Maldición, moriré virgen. —Bromeó Murtons, sonriendo a pesar en las últimas. Se dirigió a Jeremi y le obsequió un amistoso beso en la mejilla de despedida. —Fue un placer conocerte, Jeremi.

—El placer fue mutuo, Lynda.

Cerraron los ojos y oyeron los chillidos de los animatrónicos acercarse de manera veloz.

Jeremi enserio creyó que estaba muerto, pero pudo despertar. Se extrañó al ver a una chica pelinegra enfrente de él, con unas curiosas orejas de gato y un delantal en _The Backstage. _Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y su piel pálida tenía algunas coceduras. Notó el enorme parecido que tenía con su compañera guardia.

Ella era Lynda Murtons. Deseó que estuviera viva.

Se puso de pie a penas, mirándose en el espejo de ese cuarto.

Pegó un grito al jodido cielo cuando se vio en él.

Sus orbes ahora eran de un extraño color verde metálico, su uniforme había cambiado por un extraño conjunto. Una bufanda azul de rayas amarillas, un chaleco de lana color celeste, un pantalón verde, unos lentes extraños y unos guantes azules. ¡Y mierda, su cabello ahora era azul!

Observó el gracioso delantal que su compañera guardia tenía y el vestido púrpura hasta las rodillas que llevaba abajo, las medias rosas y violetas y las botas negras como su cabello.

Lynda abrió los ojos lentamente. Una nueva historia comenzaba.

El Mánager los encontró a ambos y en vez de tirarlos prefirió ganar dinero fácil y quedarse con los dos. El mánager le dejó a Jeremi el nombre de Amber y a Lynda Violet Kitty, los animatrónicos que trabajaban en la cocina, reemplazando fácilmente a los cocineros.

Jeremi extrañaba su antigua vida, sí, pero no le importaba demasiado. Le gustaba la nueva vida que llevaba ahora. Sonreía junto a su compañera pelinegra, que hacía junto a él pizzas suculentas. Ambos sonreían, incapaces de pensar en algo mejor que eso.

Pero llegó su primera noche no como guardia, sino como animatrónico.

Lynda dejó de responder como una chica normal. Sus orbes chocolate se volvieron negros y la chica se unió a la caza de los guardias nocturnos, junto a los otros cuatro. Él era el único cuerdo.

Suspiró y se quedó en _The Kitchen,_ mirando fijamente la cámara. Oyó un grito masculino, propiedad del nuevo guardia nocturno. Lo habían atrapado.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de muñeca que había conservado de su vida humana. 2:33, había sido atrapado rápidamente.

Lynda regresó media hora después, devuelta a la cordura cuando llegó a la cocina. Se ocupó en juntarse con Amber, mostrándole la cabeza del guardia entre sus manos llenas de sangre y llorar junto al peliazul en su hombro. Jeremi se ocupó en consolarla con palabras suaves, dulces.

Sí, era una nueva vida. Pero una vida doble. Dulce de día e infernal de noche.

Esperó que todo se solucionara todo.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

**N/A: **Eh… ¿qué les pareció? Me gustó como va yendo toda la historia. MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN, espero que te guste cómo va la trama, enserio. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Quizás

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo dos de este Fanfic que es para un autor en especial. Espero que les esté gustando y hago lo posible por terminarlo rápido. Me conozco bien y sé que si me tardo, mis actualizaciones serán cada vez más lentas. Y yo no quiero eso.

¡A contestar Reviews se ha dicho!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: He, he. Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más. Está todo listo para este nuevo capítulo.

chick the pirate: He, he. Ya actualicé, de hecho. Espero y te guste.

BORRE2222: ¿Enserio crees que hago buenos fics? Oh, gracias. Bueno, ya actualicé. ¡Espero y te guste!

pinkierose230502: ¿Por una diosa? Oh, gracias de verdad. ¡Ya le seguí, espero te guste!

MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: ¿La bufanda de Amber? ¡Sencillo, leí tu fic! La vestimenta que tu OC trae en mi fic –que es para ti- está compuesta por el conjunto del capítulo de navidad del tuyo. Me fijé en ese detalle y me alegra que te haya gustado. Valió la pena el dolor de cabeza que tuve que pasar.

**Pareja:**[Jeremi/OC x Chica] [Robots-Humanizados] [Freddy F. x Lynda M. /OC]

**Tipo de Fic:**MultiChapter.

**Género:**Romance/Horror

**Advertencia:**Violencia, sangre, ligero OoC, OC insert, robofilia, y otras cosas más. Medio AU –Debido a que Lynda se supone que es la hija de la víctima de la mordida y ahora en esta historia es su hermana-.

**Notas:**Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño. Las versiones humanas de los animatrónicos les pertenecen a BlasticHeart en Deviantart. Jeremi es de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN. Lynda Murtons es la única de mi pertenencia.

**PD:** Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido de este fic considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Jeremi sabía muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que los animatrónicos si tenían sentimientos.

Lynda y él seguían sintiendo, a pesar de ya no poseer corazón. Seguían siendo ellos mismos y no podían quejarse. La pequeña Murtons continuaba con su actitud asustadiza y cohibida, y él seguía siendo el muchachito que se había enamorado perdidamente de la rubia de hipnotizantes orbes púrpura.

No había muchos cambios. Dolía y no podía fingirlo.

Chica y él apenas se dirigían las palabras. La bella rubia y él no conversaban demasiado; siendo él el cocinero –junto a Murtons- y ella una hermosa mesera y corista en _The Show Stage _junto a Freddy Fazbear y el bajista Bonnie.

Él entonces supo el significado de los celos.

El pelimorado hablaba demasiado con la rubia. Le sonreía de una manera que obviamente no significaba simple amistad, como si le pidiera algo más allá de las miradas. No le gustaba, pero no podía hacer mucho, sólo continuar con su aburrida vida como animatrónico.

Lynda murmuraba palabras bajas, animándole con la certeza de que, Bonnie no le decía nada a la polluela y que él tenía oportunidad. Él como buen amigo, se ocupaba de sonreír, pasar un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra –anteriormente castaña- y abrazarla.

Lynda sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, y él estaba agradecido de tener a alguien "humana" en quién apoyarse.

Jeremi sabía también que los otros animatrónicos también poseían sentimientos. Porque él era el único que veía las miradas de muerte que el apuesto castaño Freddy Fazbear le dedicaba a él por estar muy cerca de la cocinera.

Fazbear no era muy indiferente con la pálida pelinegra.

Deseó tener alguna oportunidad con Chica.

La noche llegó. 12:00 A.M y los demás se unieron a la caza. Lynda por primera vez en las dos semanas no se unió a los demás, se quedó en la cocina con Jeremi. Activa, sonriendo de manera torcida y macabra con un cartel en mano diciendo "Lo siento".

Se lo entregó a él. Amber tomó el cartel en manos, incapaz de comprender.

La miró a los ojos. Orbes negros con un destello miel.

—Jeremi. —Llamó ella. Negó con la cabeza, corrigiéndose. —No, Amber.

— ¿Sí?

La voz de ella salió triste, ahogada. —Tienes que unírtenos.

Él no entendió. Ambas miradas estaban unidas, conectadas de manera enfermiza. Lynda tenía los ojos llorosos y suspiró de manera cansada. Sus manos pequeñas fueron dirigidas hacia sus mejillas. Él se ruborizó, algo cohibido por tan cercano contacto.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Condenó, frunciendo la boca al terminar la oración. —No necesariamente tienes que, matarlo. —Añadió, volviendo a suspirar. —Amber, no hay opción.

Él, totalmente confundido, asintió.

Él se convirtió en el animatrónico de los carteles. Deambulando por la cocina, _The Dinner Area, West Hall, The Bathrooms, Show Stage, Backstage _y _East Hall, _con carteles que pedían perdón. Él era el animatrónico menos peligroso –lo había oído por los mensajes de los guardias- deambulante y menos agresivo. Lo único que realmente asustaba era la mirada perdida y el cartel que ponía apenas en los pasillos en la oficina, con un mensaje claro de que estaba muerto. Jeremi nunca sonreía en la noche.

Amber se quedaba en la puerta hasta el final de la noche apenas llegaba a los pasillos. Inseguro de entrar a la oficina. Los guardias tomaban eso como una agresión y la cerraban y consumían energía. Él era el animatrónico que más energía consumía.

Ella, Lynda –o Violet Kitty para los guardias-, por otra parte era la más agresiva de los seis –siete si contamos a Golden Freddy-. Conocida como la chica sanguinaria de los carteles –porque ella usaba carteles también, como Amber-. Iniciaba en la cocina como él, pero su ubicación cambiaba y avisaba de ella lanzando un cartel al suelo, dejando un sonido sordo que alertaba al guardia. Los anuncios escritos con sangre, decían mensajes de muerte.

Lo que asustaba de ella eran los ojos negros, las lágrimas negras que corrían de sus orbes – se decía que era sangre o aceite-, la sonrisa torcida de su rostro y el cuchillo que portaba en mano. Ella, por el contrario a los demás, no metía endoesqueletos en los guardias. Los mataba.

Cuando los dos nuevos animatrónicos se encontraban en un salón de casualidad iniciada la caza, él se volvía más agresivo y ella más calmada. Sus actitudes cambiaban y simplemente hacían dos cosas: O ir cada uno por un pasillo y esperaban por el guardia o se regresaban a la cocina.

Pocos guardias sobrevivían con los dos juntos. Casi siempre hacían la primera.

Lynda pasó por _East Hall,_ con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jeremi fue por el otro pasillo. Ambos se quedaron en cada puerta contraria. Uno de ellos sonreía y el otro traía un rostro demacrado, triste. El guardia cerró ambas puertas en consecuencia.

"_Lo siento"_ Ese era el mensaje del cartel de Jeremi, mientras tocaba de manera educada la puerta, pidiéndole el pase. El guardia ahogó un grito. Los orbes de Jeremi no eran verdes como siempre, eran totalmente blancos.

"_¡Juguemos a decapitarte la cabeza!" _Ese era el mensaje de la pelinegra, que lanzó el cartel al suelo y trató de derrumbar la puerta a patadas y golpes.

5:00 A.M

0% de energía.

Las puertas se abrieron y todo quedó en silencio. Lynda se echó a reír para abalanzarse contra el guardia con cuchillo en mano. Amber cerró los ojos y evitó ver aquella masacre, que le haría aún más daño a su cordura.

Cuando el guardia nocturno cayó al suelo, sin cabeza, la muchacha de cabello negro recuperó el color de sus orbes miel y chocolate y con ello, su cordura. Se dirigió hacia el peliazul, limpiándose las lágrimas y le abrazó, llorando en su hombro, manchando su chaqueta en el proceso.

Él rió, a pesar de la situación.

—Vamos a la cocina.

Ella asintió. Salieron de la oficina, él pasando con su brazo la cabeza de ella, descansando su mano en el pálido hombro de ella y Lynda sonriéndole, contándole el sentimiento que tuvo al asesinar al guardia.

Cuando salieron de la oficina se encontraron en el camino a Fazbear y a Chica juntos, habiéndose dirigido hacia la escena del crimen.

Fazbear entrecerró los ojos con molestia al ver a ambos pegados, sin notar que el agarre era amistoso y no conllevaba nada sexual. Jeremi sonrió con orgullo al ver que Fazbear sentía unos ligeros celos.

— ¿Ya terminaron?—La voz de Chica aligeró el ambiente tenso.

Jeremi soltó a Lynda y ella le miró confundida.

—Fazbear, llévala al _Show Stage. _Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.

Freddy no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Cargó a la cansada Lynda entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y se la llevó con él, ignorante del gran sonrojo de la pálida pelinegra.

Chica y él quedaron a solas.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo. —Respondió ella, algo avergonzada. Él se quedó algo sorprendido por la magnitud de la declaración. — ¡Espero que sigas haciendo un muy buen trabajo!

—Gra… gracias…

Y se quedó mudo, casi literalmente.

Chica le besó la mejilla de manera corta y dulce. Un beso en la mejilla que rompió todo su mundo cual pequeño cristal. Sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Ella se fue de aquel pasillo y cuando apenas desapareció, él se derrumbó al fin. Sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo como una dama desfallecida. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y un sonrojo muy notable aún en la oscuridad.

Esperaba tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Daría su vida por una.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**N/A: **¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Tuve ganas de poner los comportamientos de ambos en la noche al unirse a la caza.

¡Dejan Reviews! ¡Ayuda mucho!

ATTE: Karoru Gengar


	3. Reemplazo

N/A: ¡Ya sé que me tardé, lo sé! Bueno, es que estado ocupada. Ya saben, asuntos navideños. Pero bueno, apenas tuve la Tablet en mis manos hice este capítulo, ¡no quiero dejar a mi amigo esperando eternamente por un capítulo! Ah, bueno.

¡Es hora de contestar reviews!

Guest: ¡Dame Pizza!

Assassin Gato: Pues me alegra que te guste, ¡aquí está la actualización! ¿Alma de Metal? Ehem…. Llevo tres cuartos del capítulo y me quedé blanca de ideas.

Mauro354: ¿Te gustaron los comportamientos de ambos animatrónicos? Bueno, batallé para planearlos ambos. ¡Y aquí hay más!

pinkierose230502: No, no es porque sea más directa. Es que en la noche no es ella misma. Se vuelve "loca" como los otros animatrónicos, pero mata en vez de encerrarlos porque ella no sufrió lo mismo que lo de los cinco niños desaparecidos.

nekochan: Sniff… ¡Gracias! Bueno, espero y te guste este capítulo.

BORRE2222: ¡Gracias, espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: ¡No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle de la vestimenta! Bueno, lo de la personalidad lo intuí por los primeros capítulos. Seh, me fue un dolor de cabeza manejar a alguien cambiante pero vale la pena. Me alegra que te guste.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Habías dicho un rato y te tardaste más de 5 horas! Me comía las uñas, gritaba y golpeaba la jodida pared porque cada segundo actualizaba tu perfil en busca de la actualización. Pero valió la pena. ¡Y ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí está!

**Pareja: **[Jeremi/OC x Chica] [Robots-Humanizados] [Freddy F. x Lynda M. /OC]

**Tipo de Fic: **MultiChapter.

**Género: **Romance/Horror

**Advertencia: **Violencia, sangre, ligero OoC, OC insert, robofilia, ligeras insinuaciones sexuales, y otras cosas más. Medio AU –Debido a que Lynda se supone que es la hija de la víctima de la mordida y ahora en esta historia es su hermana-.

**Notas: **Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño. Las versiones humanas de los animatrónicos les pertenecen a BlasticHeart en Deviantart. Jeremi es de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN. Lynda Murtons es la única de mi pertenencia.

**PD:** Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido de este fic considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

Jeremi sabía muchas cosas, sí. Una de ellas era que ser reemplazado dolía demasiado.

Y no, no lo decía por él. Lynda y él eran modelos casi nuevos y sus diseños lo suficientemente atractivos para no tener necesidad de ser sustituidos. Eso sí, Amber siguió siendo cocinero y a la joven Murtons le asignaron el puesto de mesera en las salas más bien conocidas como Party Room.

Jeremi extrañaba a Chica. Añoraba verla junto a él, sonriéndole mientras murmuraban tonterías y reían, ¡justo como en los viejos tiempos! La versión Toy le coqueteaba y admitía que era hermosa, sí, pero esos orbes azules artificiales no podían compararse con los brillantes púrpura llenos de inocencia y ternura. Tampoco ese cabello podía asemejarse con la suave y rebelde cabellera de la versión vieja. Aunque le alegrara que la bella Toy Chica se mostrara interesada en él, Jeremi se mantenía firme con sus sentimientos. El corazón artificial de Jeremi Fehrmann le pertenecía a Chica y punto.

Y hablando de los Toy; la versión actualizada de Freddy no dejaba de desnudar a la inocente Murtons con la mirada. La ex guardia no notaba que el Fazbear 2.0 moría por tener algo con ella y Jeremi sabía por qué.

Oía las frases que Toy Freddy recitaba solo, apartado de los demás. Frases dirigidas hacia Lynda Murtons. Frases de amor. Frases que murmuraba en los descansos.

Descansos en los que Murtons pasaba en Parts and Service, visitando a los viejos diseños. Jeremi no iba allí, asustado y tímido por volver a ver a su amada de nuevo pero eso no impedía que le preguntara a la pelinegra los temas de los que conversaban.

—Nada en especial. Averígualo tú misma. —Siempre, sin excepción alguna recibía esa respuesta.

Dolía. Quizás demasiado.

Jeremi también sabía otras cosas. Sabía que Marionette era un ser muy misterioso y callado que de una manera u otra se enteraba de todo. También sabía que Balloon Boy pensaba que Freddy 2.0 y Lynda eran sus padres –el cabello castaño y los ojos azules del cantante de sonrojo y sus acosos hacia la ex guardia decían cosas a su distorsionada manera-. También sabía que The Mangle tenía un nombre humano y que él también había sido un cuidador nocturno. Uno más en el ruedo de locos.

3:39 A.M y Jeremi por fin se atrevió. Junto a Lynda –que estaba por primera vez totalmente cuerda y no en estado de caza- fue a aquél rincón que había evitado por tanto tiempo.

¿Por cuánto? Se preguntaran ustedes. Tres meses no es mucho, ¿o sí?

Por fin la vio de nuevo. Y no pudo evitar pegar un grito al cielo mientras su interior se rompía ante aquella imagen.

— ¡C-Chica!—Prácticamente chilló con horror, lanzándose desesperado a la posición de piernas en forma de V. Él se arrodilló entre el espacio entre sus bien formadas extremidades de la chica y usó sus dos manos enguantadas para sostener el delicado y maltratado rostro de la polluela que estaba cabizbaja. Se arrancó un gemido de frustración al verle su rostro. Los orbes inocentes de la chica estaban llorosos, mirándole con tristeza. — ¡¿Pero qué carajo, Lynda?!—De repente sus emociones le traicionaron, haciéndole pasar de tristeza hacia ira pura. La pequeña ex humana era la que debía lidiar con su furia. — ¿¡No decías que no pasaba nada en especial!?

La chica ex guardia le frunció el ceño. — ¿Para qué crees que decía eso, idiota? ¡Debía tratar de hacer que te vinieras para acá de una buena vez!

— ¡Me vale mierda!

Le rugió a la pelinegra, enfadado consigo mismo. Su estabilidad emocional y sus extraños y continuos cambios de personalidad consiguieron que de estar enojado se hachara a llorar, aún enfrente de los animatrónicos. Un brazo le secó las lágrimas, un brazo perteneciente a la rubia, que le sonrió ligeramente. Y ahí él se dedicó a ver las facciones de la jovencita.

Su mandíbula estaba destruida, totalmente abierta; haciéndole casi imposible la habilidad de mover los labios. Su pálido y bello rostro lucía raspones y arañazos. Le aterró la falta de manos y su esbelto y bonito cuerpo maltratado, arañado y lleno de cables pertenecientes a la estructura interna de la jovencita.

Amber miró a los otros tres animatrónicos que también habían sido reemplazados. Al parecer, el mismísimo Freddy Fazbear era el de menos daños, siendo lo único malo el traje totalmente arrugado, sucio y la falta de su ojo azul derecho, viéndose el perteneciente al endoesqueleto. Bonnie y Foxy también estaban bastante heridos, totalmente arañados y maltratados.

Freddy miró a la pelinegra para tomar una de sus manos pálidas enguantadas con un guante negro que dejaba visible sus dedos entre las suyas –que también portaban guantes a diferencia que eran blancos y cubrían totalmente-, sonriendo orgulloso al ver un gran sonrojo en la chica aún en la oscuridad.

—Necesitan estar solos. —Le murmuró el castaño a Murtons. Ella asintió casi al instante, estaba por haberle comunicado esa idea al gran oso. Lo que sí no se esperó fue que Fazbear le cargara y murmurara con voz sensual: —Y nosotros tenemos dos horas para hacer "muchas" cosas.

Ambos dejaron Parts and Service, dirigiéndose a los baños para hacer sus cosas sucias. Oh, Jeremi estaba seguro de que Lynda y Freddy serían novios sí o sí. El bajista y el pirata le siguieron, uniéndose a la caza de los Toy por no tener otra cosa más que hacer, dejando a la polluela y al peliazul solos. Chica siguió limpiando las lágrimas al jovencito que sollozaba de horror, atormentado por el tiempo que pasó alejado de ella.

Se armó de valor y la besó.

¿Cómo se sentía besar a Chica? Bastante bien. Ignoró el jodido sonrojo de su rostro y usó sus manos para rodear la cintura de la rubia. Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la chica rodear su cuello, profundizando levemente el contacto, diciéndole inconscientemente que también quería esto. Fue totalmente casto; un beso puro y lleno de amor. Sin odio, ni rencores.

—J-Jeremi…—Lloró ella por la mirada rota de aquel chico al apartarse. Se ocupó en revolver los largos cabellos azules cielo del jovencito. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su pecho, clamando su nombre una y otra vez.

Él juro una cosa en ese momento.

Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

N/A: Okey, al fin lo terminé. Lamento la tardanza y eso. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Tardé para pensar en todo.

¡Y miren, primer beso!

Me gustó el capítulo, de verdad.

Comenten por favor, ¡quiero saber que opinan!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	4. Futura desmantelación

**N/A:** ¡Ya sé que me tardé! ¡Ya lo sé! Merezco ir a la jodida horca. Perdónenme por favor. Estuve escribiendo el final de este fic y terminaron siendo cinco mil palabras y como se me hizo demasiado largo para ser cinco mil palabras en sólo un capítulo decidí dividirlo en tres partes.

Enserio, gomenasai. Tardé más de un mes. No merezco perdón.

Bueno, y decidí cambiar todo por lo de la tercera entrega, donde los Toy "según" son desechados – la imagen de los restos de los animatrónicos Toy y Balloon Boy parecen mostrarlo-. Y bueno, Fidget X3, no me mates por esto, por favor.

Pero bueno, ¡a responder reviews!

Fidget X3/MegaLOCMLPFIRM2FAN: Ahemn… lo que Lynda y Freddy hicieron era para mayores de 18 años. Tu apellido lo tomé de tu perfil, que lo dice. Hermanos separados… quisiera ser tu hermana mayor, sinceramente. Y lamento la tardanza, que este es fic es para ti.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Ah… seh, al fin el beso. Y no te preocupes por lo del capítulo, que está bien. Espero y este capítulo te guste.

pinkierose230502: Seh, pinche Freddy pervertido. Yo le he puesto así por la culpa de BlasticHeart que hace muy buenos dibujos aquí entre nos.

Mauro354: Oh pequeño _Maurice _–Mauricio en inglés- esto no es nada comparado con el final. Sé que esto está triste, pero ¡hey! Lo peor no ha pasado aún.

Assassin Gato: Voy a serte sincera, a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para ganar tanta gente buena que me apoya. Freddy y Lynda hicieron hentai. Pobre el guardia que los estuvo viendo. ¡Me alegra que este fic te guste, señorita!

BORRE2222: Soy un ser humano despreciable al hacer sufrir a Chica, lo sé. Me merezco morir, sí. Pero al menos Jeremi estará con ella para darle cariño, por ahora… olvida lo que dije.

lucario blanco: ¡Me alegra que te guste este fanfic! Y me gusta tu nickname. Me gustan mucho los Lucarios –aunque si te das cuenta, mi nickname tiene de un nombre a Gengar, mi pokémon favorito fantasma que está en la primera generación-.

Koften: Oh, bueno. Es sencillo. Mi Tablet tiene Word portátil, así que ahí escribo los capítulos. Y los subo por el fanfiction de manera normal y automática por el navegador de mi Tablet. Así de sencillo.

atara cobra: ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, pequeña Conny! Me alegra que te guste esta historia también.

Anne Holloway: Dos palabras: Te amo –de manera no lésbica, por supuesto-.

**Pareja:**[Jeremi/OC x Chica] [Robots-Humanizados] [Freddy F. x Lynda M. /OC]

**Tipo de Fic:**MultiChapter.

**Género:**Romance/Horror

**Advertencia:**Violencia, sangre, ligero OoC, OC insert, robofilia, ligeras insinuaciones sexuales, Lime en éste único capítulo y otras cosas más. Medio AU –Debido a que Lynda se supone que es la hija de la víctima de la mordida y ahora en esta historia es su hermana-.

**Notas:**Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño. Las versiones humanas de los animatrónicos les pertenecen a BlasticHeart en Deviantart. Jeremi es de MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN. Lynda Murtons es la única de mi pertenencia.

**PD:** Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido de este fic considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

Capítulo cuatro: Futura desmantelación

¡Gracias por las mil visitas!

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

Jeremi sabía muchas cosas, sí. Una de ellas era que ser reemplazado dolía.

Jodida mierda cuando los Toy llegaron con él y Lynda para deshacerse de los dos. Toda había empezado con un accidente que hubo en la cocina. El techo sin mantenimiento de la cocina tenía un extraño calendabro de metal y velas para reemplazar las luces y así no gastar "luz innecesaria". Jodido calendabro enorme que le cayó a Lynda y cuerpo metálico que chocó bruscamente contra él, dándole un daño irreparable en el cerebro.

Fueron daños irreparables.

Lynda tenía el brazo derecho inservible, incapaz de moverlo, el endoesqueleto dentro de ella que formaba su brazo destrozado completamente. Su vestido estaba manchado tanto de aceite como de la sangre que su cuerpo aún poseía inservible. Su ojo izquierdo saltó de su cuenca, quedando el correspondiente al del endoesqueleto, unos orbes azules quedando su mirada como si tuviera heterocromía (*). Su pierna derecha gotaba aceite y unos cables provenientes del interior de la chica eran visibles. Y la cuenca y el orbe de la cara de la chica donde deberían posarse un par de hermosos ojos estaba derramadas lágrimas de sangre.

Amber no estaba mejor que ella. Su bufanda estaba manchada de sangre en su totalidad, y su querida ropa destrozada de manera casi irreconocible, quedando partes de su suave piel a la vista y algunos cables correspondientes a su parte interna también. Su cabeza estaba normal, a excepción de una grave abolladura de su cabeza que le causaría a un humano la muerte. Sus ojos eran negros con irises blancos ahora y su rostro exhibía una mirada lastimera. No tenía la mano izquierda y la rodilla de su pierna izquierda le fallaba muy a menudo.

El jefe los había reemplazado en vez de repararlos. Y dolía.

Dolía demasiado.

Pero él miró el lado bueno de las cosas, como él solía hacerlo en la mayoría de las veces. Estaba en _Parts and _Service junto a su adorada Chica, junto a aquella rubia que le hacía siempre sonreír con tan sólo verla. Aquella ojivioleta que con sólo una mirada detenía su mundo y le ruborizaba como a un simple adolescente hormonal. Además, Lynda tampoco se la pasaba mal con el viejo Freddy. Si bien veía a la anterior pelinegra –de alguna manera muy extraña había regresado a su tonalidad castaña- junto a Freddy abrazados en la esquina de la sucia habitación abrazados y compartiendo dulces miradas o quizás besándose.

Desde que habían dejado solos a Chica y Amber la vez que el peliazul bajito había estado en esa habitación por primera vez y estaba todavía completo todas las noches se oían gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos en _Game Area_. Lo único que todos sabían era que Toy Freddy había perdido a su querida Lynda y que Balloon Boy ahora pensaba que el viejo Freddy y Murtons eran sus padres ahora.

Freddy parecía orgulloso. Quizás el nuevo Fazbear le había arrebatado su gloria, pero él se había ganado el corazón de Violet Kitty, la animatrónica más sanguinaria de todas.

Y bien, era otra tarde más antes de que empezara la cacería cuando el viejo anciano propietario llegó a _Parts and Service_ con unos dos carteles y cadenas. Era la primera vez que él hacía eso. Pero eso no era lo triste y extrañamente demandante, sino las palabras que alcanzaban a leerse.

"_Fuera de servicio. Futura desmantelación."_

—Hola mis viejas joyas de dinero. —Saludó el anciano avaricioso con una sonrisa victoriosa. No recibió respuesta, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con los rencorosos Toy. —Tengo una sorpresita para todos ustedes.

El viejo les mostró las cadenas y los carteles.

—Cerraré esta pizzería en unas semanas para dar espacio a algo más grande. —El humano sonrió de manera avariciosa. —Pero, es una lástima que no pueda reparar a dos animatrónicos porque tienen todavía piezas humanas dentro de sí.

Jeremi y Lynda se miraron entre sí, asustados. Sabían lo que decía aquel viejo.

—Violet y Amber, realmente lo siento. —El canoso humano se arrodilló junto a los y con sus cadenas ató a ambos animatrónicos por separado dándoles imposibilidad de movimiento ante la mirada sorprendida y furiosa de los cuatro restantes –especialmente Freddy y Chica lucían molestos, ¿pero qué podían hacer ellos cuatro?- mientras los dos carteles colgaban del cuello de ambos; uno en cada animatrónico. —No puedo hacer nada por ustedes dos. Cuando la pizzería cierre serán desmantelados.

Lynda sonrió de manera resignada, mirando fijamente al hijo de puta que le había encadenado. — ¿Qué será de Freddy y los demás?—Preguntó de manera baja, el viejo entendiendo su frase suplicante.

—Serán reparados. —Finalizó el humano, poniéndose de pie mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. —Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. Espero y me perdonen.

El sonido de la puerta de la pequeña habitación cerrándose fue lo único que se oyó por unos cuantos minutos. Freddy y los demás estaban en silencio, mirando a los dos anteriormente humanos.

Jeremi fue el que rompió el silencio, hablando al fin. Trató de hacer su mejor sonrisa, pero ésta salió totalmente torcida en llanto y lágrimas.

—S-Serán reparados…. —Murmuró con voz torcida y rota. Estaba quebrada totalmente. —E-Estoy feliz p-por us-…

— ¡Cállate!—Chica le gritó con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo casi de inmediato. Jeremi sintió su bufanda ser tirada con brusquedad y quedó en shock al ver los orbes violáceos de su adorada llorosos. Él se quedó sin aliento, sin saber cómo ayudarle a su querida a sonreír. — ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tú? ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ!?

Jeremi ladeó la vista por casualidad, mirando a Freddy que trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas como el macho que decía ser. Para echarse a llorar cuando Lynda le murmuró las tres palabras que él siempre trataba de decirle a su amada pero que nunca podía decir.

—_Te amo, Freddy._

Silencio sepulcral.

Jeremi observó cómo Freddy abrazada a su castaña de manera posesiva, murmurando maldiciones y malas palabras, la pequeña ex-guardia llorando entre sus acogedores brazos. Chica suspiró con cansancio, siendo ella quien abrazara al peliazul bajito –recuérdese que Amber tiene el cabello azul cielo, pero un poco más fuerte que Toy Bonnie-, oyéndolo también en un triste llanto que de haber sido humana, le hubiese roto totalmente el corazón.

La noche llegó en la pizzería al fin. Freddy y Lynda fueron entonces de nuevo a _Game Area _para _disfrutar _al máximo de sus últimos días. Bonnie y Foxy fueron iracundos a la caza de guardias, quedando Chica y Amber en esa sucia habitación.

Ella trató de decir algo, de hablar y aliviar el dolor que le daba en lo profundo de su alma.

Pero él decidió hablar primero y expresar lo que sentía.

—_Te amo, Chica._

Lo primero que él sintió fue un ferviente y lleno de pasión beso en sus labios. Su mundo se estremeció y su cuerpo fue el que lo delató, su rostro ruborizándose al máximo. Sus cadenas sonaron en un frustrado intento de moverse y tocar el cuerpo de su Chica.

—_Yo también, Jeremi._

Ésa fue una noche que nunca olvidó. Fue esa noche dónde a pesar de no moverse hizo por fin a aquella mujer suya. Rompió las cadenas con una fuerza que desconocía de sí mismo (**). Fue la primera noche en donde él se sintió totalmente pleno como nunca, donde tuvo a su dulce polluela debajo de él, entre sus brazos necesitada de él –en el buen y pervertido sentido-, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Fue la primera noche en donde él se sintió totalmente feliz. Y prometió otra cosa entonces, mientras aquella rubia gemía debajo su cuerpo, murmurando una y otra su amor por él.

Prometió vivir lo poco que quedaba de su vida para estar con ella.

Hacerla feliz antes de morir.

Eso era lo que haría.

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

(*): Enfermedad inusual que hace que cada ojo sea de diferente color.

(**): Ahemn, son robots, ¡es obvio que Amber tenía más fuerza!

Y ésta es la razón por la que el rated es de T, queridos lectores.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¡No me odien, plis! He estado ocupada, y lo siento de verdad. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahemn… pues, ya no tengo nada que decir.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
